A New Member
by coffee.and.cigars
Summary: My first fic, please r&r! rated M in case the titans feel the need to swear. BBROB,BBAL,BBOC,CYRAE title may change
1. Chapter 1 The Newest Member

This is my first fic, so be nice when you review

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, or Hive Five, but I do own Destiny.

**Who Loves Beast Boy**

Chapter one – The new member

She smiled, and he smiled back. It was her first mission, ever. Recently found, after years of searching, Destiny didn't know much about being bad, or that she was doing any.

Kid Wykkyd, her brother, was worried. He knew he was smiling, but he knew he was also very pale. Pale as a person with white skin could be, anyway. He hoped Destiny couldn't pick up his feelings, but he could feel hers. That's the way it is with siblings who are incapable speech.

He was well aware that Gizmo had told her they were stopping villains, not heroes. He was aware that he told Destiny that they were stopping those pig-sniffing Teen Titans from robbing the Jump City Bank. And Jinx. Jinx had been persuaded to join the Titans, but as far as Destiny knew, she had been persuaded to join the side of evil. He hoped Destiny didn't know everything that she had been told was the opposite. The only true statement was he was her brother and he had missed her. He turned of his communicator.

She couldn't fly, and neither could Kid Wykkyd. Destiny was hang on to Gizmo's waist for dear life. She wanted to tell him she didn't like him in that way, but he was too big-headed to notice as he was smirking, she was scowling. How was she supposed to tell him? The communicator buzzed of. She slipped into her belt.

Her uniform was much like her brothers, turtleneck cape held on with a large silver badge. The cape reached her ankles and zigzagged at the bottom. She wore a tight long-sleeved top, large black gloves, long tights and boots. The only difference was Destiny had gone with black and white instead of black and purple, she had a skirt attached to her spandex and he wore a mask.

"_I spy with my big, old eye……," _Came the cracked voice of See-More, _"some thing starting with T, coming around Leges St."_

Gizmo looked down to see a blur of red as Robin sped around the corner on his motorbike. He let go off the baffled Destiny, who grunted in surprise and threw her cape over her head only to disappear.

Robin sped around the corner, followed closely by The T-car and above Star, BB and Rae. Robin's eyes lingered on the young changeling's eagle body. He shouldn't be attracted to him. He is, after all, a green eagle.

"Beast Boy shouldn't be here," he muttered to himself. "He's too vanrable." The recent break up between BB and Terra, had made him pretty depressed. Every thing was going great until Terra went insane and threatened to, as she put it, 'put him down.'

And then the thing with Raven sort of screwed up when he went into to her room before their Valentines date and found Cyborg and Raven sharing a very sexual encounter.

Robin did not trust himself to make the right decision with Beast Boy and himself and just wound up ignoring him .

Beast boy watched Robin from above with a great longing in his heart. "NO!" He shouted to himself. He **already** felt something for a certain Atlantian, who **had **sworn his love to Beast Boy. After rejecting Aqua Lad he would be a jerk if he suddenly asked the fearless leader of his teem out. He sighed and looked up to see a shadow pas over head. He shrieked in surprise.

The shriek brought Robin back to reality and pulled the bike to a stop. The T-car flew past and a loud screech could be heard all over Jump city. He could just see Gizmo smirk and drop a black shape, which disappeared. The three flying flew down next to Robin, who was already of his bike with his helmet of.

Two shapes appeared in front of the Titans, two **people**. They were both wearing the same outfits, but one carried a few sack of money, who shoved them behind his back and made them disappear. The appeared in a large man by the name of Mammoth's hands. The other person looked happy to be alive.

A man in a red jumpsuit stepped out of the darkness. "It's over Titans!"


	2. Chapter 2 The First Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, or any of the charcters with the exeption of Destiny. I do own this story. **

**Yay! New chapter up. Please R & R, but be nice.

* * *

**

Who Loves Beast Boy?

**Chapter 2; The First Fight**

"It's over Titans!"

Billy Numerous multiplied a few thousand times, surrounding the Titans and the Hive Five, excluding Mammoth, who was no where in site.

"I can't help but disagree!" Robin retorted, he moved out first punching See-More right in the eye as he came down.

Gizmo jumped Cyborg from behind, and started controlling him through Cy's circuits. Cyborg whirled around, punching BB square in the face. Beast Boy flew back holding his bloody nose. "Dude, what was that for!" "Sorry BB, can't help it, I got this little brat on my back." "Dude!" Beast Boy cried again, fighting back tears. Cyborg was of course, one of the strongest in the team. Beast Boy had never taken that into account until that day.

Billy Numerous broke the ring around his fellow fighters, and surrounded Beast Boy. BB looked up from his bloody hands, revealing the blood pooring out of his broken nose. He quickly turned into a tyrannosaurus, although the pain didn't leave, and began swishing his tail at the Billies. The Billies jumped onto Beast Boy in an attempt to bring him down. 'Cyborg' joined in and attacked Beast Boy with his sonic cannon. "Beast Boy, look out!"

* * *

Raven watched as Cyborg attacked Beast Boy, not noticing Kid Wykkyd coming up behind her. He was so silent, she couldn't here him at all, and when she did notice him he had his arms rapped around her. Raven flew him back with a wave of black. Kid Wykkyd hit a wall and fell to the ground. He could here someone coming towards him and threw out his arm just in time to stop Ravens attack. She cried out in pain and surprise as here attacker jumped up and swung her around so he was now facing her back. He smirked as she winced when he held her hands tighter to her back….

* * *

Destiny snuck into the shadows. She knew she should be helping, but she never realized how hard it was to be a hero. She had the potential, but she didn't have the guts. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She had a feeling the bad guys were going to win, and her visions had never been wrong before. Destiny opened her eyes, she knew someone was there. She searched in the alley a bit but still the eyes she felt burning into her were not leaving. She hoped no one had seen her leave the fight and come after her. Destiny tried to imagine were the onlooker would be. She looked up. Of course! Just because she couldn't fly didn't mean others couldn't. 

She looked up at the prettiest girl she had ever seen. Her eyes were green which struck Destiny as odd, but then, she herself had glowing red eyes, which couldn't be turned of. Besides, when you're fighting crime, you never know what you're going to be up against, which of course wasn't true. Destiny knew exactly what she was up against; it came with her powers, but strangely not her brother. The girl up there was strong, you couldn't tell by looking at her but she was definitely strong. Her eyes grew wider; Destiny was no match for this girl.

* * *

Looking down on the girl, Starfire could tell she was in no mood to attack. "I am sorry, friend, I do not wish to hurt you," she carefully told the villain. The girl just stood there with a look on her face that said "I do not wish for you to hurt me as well!" She sighed. Starfire was a Titan, and a Titan has to stop a villain. She swung down on the girl. Up close, Starfire realized, the girl was actually really short, at least bellow Starfire's bust. She was short, though she was still about five inches taller than Mas and Menos. 

The girl threw her cape above her head and was gone. She reappeared behind Starfire, noticing for the first time how tall Starfire was and how short she was, she went so pale, she was almost blue. "Destiny, come on!" Starfire turned to see See-More running down the street in front of the alley way. Kid Wykkyd ran down towards herself and Destiny, grabbing the girl's wrist. Again, they threw their capes over their heads and in the next minute they were gone.

* * *

Destiny and her brother reappeared in front of their house, or 'lair,' and were immediately spotted by four boys (and many copies) running over to them. Apparently, they had beaten the badies, or at least stopped them from running away with the gold. 

Little did she know, the gold was stashed neatly in one of the storage rooms. The whole plan had gone smoothly, they had beaten the Titans, got the gold, and Destiny (who, if she knew what she was doing, would have stopped immediately), knew nothing of what the Hive Five had just done.

It was funny, she thought, in her vision, she was told the villains would win. But here they were, the goodies, standing proudly, had just beaten the badies. The 'villains,' lost. Her visions had never been wrong before…

**

* * *

**

**The next Chapter should be up shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Pride of a Hero

**Hay, i'd like to thank alibi2014, who is my only reviewer at the moment ::sniff::. **

**ablibi2014 also asked for an explanasion, so hear it is. not realted to things change. (terra sucks)**

**The tians saved Terra from her cucoon, and Beast Boy and Terra finally got together, but she went insane after lose of power and told beast boy he was too green and was sick. she then attempeted to 'put him down.' she was locked up in an insane asylum. a few months had pased and he was over terra. raven and he were going out. one night beast boy went to collect raven for her valentines day date, but she was found in bed with cyborg (if that's porrible with a robot). luckily beast boy is forgiving and he... forgave them. aqualad told beast boy he loved him that night, but beast boy told him he wasn't ready, after all, the insident only happened that night. he does like aqualad, but he also likes robin, and doesn't know who to go with. **

**robin likes beast boy, but believes he will break his heart just like terra and raven did. **

**now for the badies; kid wykkyd found his sister after the 12 years that they were sepparated. they were four when that happened. before they were split at four, kid wykkyd had his tougue cut out by brother blood, who captured his to use his for the accadamy. destiny, who escaped, vowed to never speek again. luckily, they are both able touse their minds to comunticate (short distances only). after a while, kid wykkyd grew to love being a villian, which is why he is one today.**

**disclaimer: i didn't own teen titans yester day, and i don't today. i do, however own the plot, destiny, and most of kid wykkyd's powers and his past. (there aren't any info on his so i filled in the blanks)**

* * *

**A New Memeber**

**Chapter 3: The Pirde of a Hero**

"I believe her name was Destiny." They all looked at Starfire.

"Okay," started Robin. "We know what her name is, and a bit about her powers. What else?" He looked over at Cyborg, waiting for an answer. Cyborg was hunched over his computer, waiting for an answer "Well Cyborg?"

"Star's right, her name is Destiny. She can transport herself through dimensions, just like Raven. She is an empath, just like Raven. She can steal emotions, just like Raven. She has visions of the future, past and present…" His voice trailed of. They all looked at Raven.

"Not like Raven." She finished.

"Was she any good at fighting Star?" "I think so, Beast Boy. She was quite scared, like she didn't want to be fighting." "Oh."

"I found something else." They all turned their attention to Cyborg, still clicking at keys of the key bored. "She's…" Again his voice trailed of. He looked slightly surprised, and confused.

"Spit it out Cyborg!"

"She's that guy's sister!"

"Who?"

"That narrowed it down…"

"Can you be more specific?" Raven didn't know Beast Boy knew such a big word. She just rolled her eyes. Wasn't it obvious?

"You know who I mean. The one with the mask?" Crickets were heard. "And pale skin? Kid… something."

"Wykkyd?" Raven offered.

"Uh, yeh. Him"

"You mean the bat dude?"

"Batman, Beast Boy?"

"No, the one with the mask that looks kinda like Batman's, but with more of a curve at each ear-thing. Oh! And red eyes. He's very quiet."

"Oh," they all said in unison. "OH!"

"Really!"

"Oh, no way," Raven rolled her eyes. "The fact that they wear the same uniform, and have the same powers, and are both really quiet, that didn't strike me odd at all. In fact, I barely noticed." She said sarcastically.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeh, me too. Weird, huh?"

"Not really…"

"You said she was scared, Star, what did you mean?"

"Well she barely moved, and her eyes were quite wide. She looked relieved when the HIVE FIVE called her to leave. She didn't look bad."

"What?" The other four titans said in unison.

"She looked scared but she had pride in her eyes as well."

"You mean pride for doing something bad and getting away with it?"

"No, Beast Boy. I mean pride like we have when the bad people are locked away. Pride of a hero."

* * *

"YEAH, WE DID IT!" Gizmo screamed at the top of his lungs. He flopped on to the couch and closed his eyes in contentment. Mammoth jumped down next to him, causing the younger boy to bounce into the air and back down to the couch. He opened his eyes dreamily. "Those pig-sniffing titans didn't see it coming!"

"Yeah, pig-sniffing!" (A/N: I don't know mammoths personality so I'm just going to make him a complete idiot.) Mammoth agreed.

Billies pulled out some movies to watch in celebration. "I got the popcorn Billy!" "I got the drinks!" "I got the chocolate! What about you Billy, what do you have?" One of the Billies said, jabbing the one of the other Billies in the chest. "I got the movie, Billy!" The one who was jabbed replied, shoving Attack of the killer 10th graders in another Billy's face. "No way are we watching that, Billy. We're watching this! Attack of the killer 11th graders!" "It's the same movie!" "No it's not, Billy, it's the sequel!" "They're the same plot, same characters, just a year apart!" "It's still a year, Billy!"

The other villains cacked with laughter watching Billies fight over the movies and food. All except for Destiny and Kid Wykkyd, who stood in the shadows together. Destiny was smirking a really huge smirk as she could not laugh. Kid Wykkyd stood stiffly and was flushed with guilt. He lied to his own sister! Normally that wouldn't matter when her would complement her when in all honesty he didn't care. This was the worst thing he had ever done, and he had been a full time villain since HIVE Academy was blown up. Destiny noticed and put a hand on his shoulder, mentally asking what was wrong. He shook his head and smiled back at her. Maybe he was going soft… no! He was still as bad as before, right?

His smile quickly disappeared when he noted the innocence behind her eyes, behind her smile. She squeezed tighter, but didn't push the matter any further, and turned back to the fight. Her face lit up and she run over to the fighting Billies, getting sideways glances from everyone in the room. She took the movies out of the boys' hands and threw them across the room to Kid Wykkyd, who caught them and transported them to his room (she could have done it herself but she wasn't very much in control of her powers and scared she would send them to somewhere she couldn't get them back). Instead she pulled out her own DVD from the rack and held to the boys. She had chosen The Sirens of Hell. Billy looked up from the cover to see her smiling devilishly at them.

"Oooo, nice choice!" exclaimed See-more.

"Yeah, way better than Attack of the killer 10th graders!" cried Gizmo, sauntering over to her. You did good, kid!" He said as he felt her up. She slapped of his hand but was too happy to stop smiling.

"Yeah! We beet the goodies, got the money, and got a girl on our team who can really pick movies!"

She stopped dead at Mammoth's words. "WHAT!" she screamed mentally to all of them. Mammoth nodded, Kid Wykkyd started to shiver, and the others cringed.

"Yeah!" He said again, nodding furiously. The other team mates desperately tried to shut him up by mouthing "NO!" to him over and over again while jumping up and down, as if Destiny wouldn't notice. "Yeah!" he repeated. "We lied to you so we could get you on our team to get lots of money and gold!"

The other gave up on trying to stop Mammoth, the deed was done. Kidd Wykkyd was leaning on the door as if he could squeeze through the key hole. "YOU DID WHAT!" she screamed privately to her brother. With that she ran through the doors and into her room, desperately shoving clothes into a backpack between sobs.

The other stood blocking the door. Gizmo and the Billies with a smug look, Mammoth with a 'what-did-I-do-wrong' look, See-more with a 'drat!-found-out-too-soon' look, and Kid Wykkyd with a pale green guilty look, as if he were about to be sick any second. Destiny turned to leave and noticed the 9 of them (Billies included). She let out a small irritated grunt before throwing her cape over her head and disappearing.

* * *

"No, Beast Boy. I mean pride like we have when the bad people are locked away. Pride of a hero." Starfire just finished before the bell rang. They all looked towards the door of the room, which lead down the hall, into the living room, into the elevator, down the elevator, down the long room with a long carpet and a coffee table with a few chairs, to the front door (They couldn't look from the conference room (made that one up) directly to the front door).

"I'll get it." Said Raven with her infamous monotone. She walked out of the door, down the hall, into, the living room, into the elevator, down the elevator, down the long room with a long carpet and a coffee table with a few chairs, to the front door. She opened it and peered out side. It was late, pooring with rain, and the waves were lapping up onto the island and crashing into the front door - but of course it was open so it just went onto Raven in stead – who could possibly be at the door (A/N; the tower is really, really, really strong and wont harm the tower in any way.)?

"Sorry." A girl said in her mind. Raven looked up form her soaking clothes to the girl standing in front of her. She too was soaking wet (way more than Raven), and had been crying, you could tell she was obviously crying even though she was covered in rain. She was shivering with cold and was really pale.

Raven looked at Destiny in surprise. While this happened the other titans west had come out of the door, down the hall, into, the living room, into the elevator, down the elevator, down the long room with a long carpet and a coffee table with a few chairs, to the front door, and were now starring at Destiny just like Raven.

They were all smashed with water again. Destiny smiled sadly when they didn't notice they too were soaking wet.

"Sorry." She said again, but this time in all their minds. "I needed a place to stay."


End file.
